


Cartographer

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser maps Ray's body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartographer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: map

When Fraser was younger, he wanted to be a cartographer. He would look at the maps in his Grandfather's collection of National Geographic for hours on end. He wanted nothing more than to explore unknown places and capture them in ink on creamy white paper.

Life had other plans and he became a Mountie like his father before him. Sometimes, he would go into the Canadian wilderness and pretend that the well documented places where new and unexplored. 

Year later, he was busy mapping something else entirely. Ray was on his bed and his chest was bare. His tanned skin almost looked golden in the moonlight. 

Fraser touched Ray's skin and still marvelled that he was allowed to touch. Like Ray Vecchio, Ray Kowalski loved to touch, but there was a difference between touches born of friendship and partnership and intimate touches.

Ray looked down at Fraser's hand on his chest and smirk. 'You like my skin or something?'

'Oh, yes. It's delightful.'

'Yeah that's me, a delightful kinda guy.'

Fraser leaned in and brushed his lips against Ray's chest. The skin was warm, the taste of salt from sweat sat on his tongue.

Ray laid down and Fraser traced Ray's body with his mouth. He moved down to Ray's stomach and Ray laughed when Fraser's tongue probed Ray's navel. After Fraser was done with Ray's stomach, he moved down to Ray's leg and licked a strip down his thigh and calf.

Finally, he picked up Ray's foot and sucked each of the long, slender toes into his mouth.

He might not be a cartographer, but he could still map Ray. He had several drawing books filled with sketches of Ray's body. Even if they were the kind of maps that National Geographic accepted, they were just for him.


End file.
